Nine in the Afternoon
by meltdown-at-midnight
Summary: ONE-SHOT :D the mall is truly a fun place... RoxasxNaminè a bit of SoraxKairi


Wow, it's been a very long time since I've actually written something, sorry for the delay :D  
Let's just say that school takes too much of my time! But now its summer, and I just got a laptop so ill be typing a lot more (:

Anyway, I know I have written for Gakuen Alice (& yes I'm updating those soon) but I want to start something new. In other words, my ALL TIME FAVORITE couple ever. Roxas x Naminè. They are the cutest thing I've ever seeeen!

TIME FOR THE STORY :3

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in the story! Or places! Unless I made them up… Oh, and I don't own the song "Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic at the Disco.

**Nine in the Afternoon**

Naminè quietly waited outside of her house for Kairi. She was called last night by her best friend saying that they would be going out to the mall the next day. The blonde didn't have a chance to say no, so she was being forced to come.

'_Where is Kairi…She should've been here 10 minutes ago. It's getting cold out here._' Naminè thought.

The wind was in fact making her shiver. Her outfit wasn't exactly "weather permitting" as they say. She was wearing a black ruffle skirt, and a white shirt that said "Panic at the Disco" in black cursive on it. (I had to do it, I couldn't help it :D) Her hair was simple, straight and neat, like always.

"NAMINE! I'm here!" she heard Kairi shriek.

Naminè saw her best friend wearing white skinny jeans with a pink V-neck. Kairi seemed to be very excited to go to the mall…Naminè knew something was up.

"Kairi, do you know how long I was out here?!" Naminè asked.

"Hehe, sorry. I was trying to decide on an outfit…" Kairi said looking down at her feet.

"I have a feeling that we aren't going to be at the mall alone…" Naminè said staring at her friend.

"WELLLLL, I thought that it would be fun to invite Sora and Roxas along!" Kairi said excitedly.

Naminè face had changed from curiosity to pure horror. She looked at her excited best friend, knowing that this day would be the end of her. Still in shock she hurried along into Kairi's car as they began to drive to the mall.

Meanwhile, two boys with gravity defying hair were waiting at the mall. One was being very obnoxiously loud, while the other was just trying to calm the other down.

"Roxas, I can't believed that we are gonna be with Kairi and Naminè the WHOLE day!" Sora said sounding like a 5 year old going to the park (that was a bad comparison…)

"Sora, calm down. You just might faint when you see Kairi walk through the doors." Roxas laughed at his best friend while Sora just blushed.

"Shut up, besides, don't you like Naminè?" Sora grinned at Roxas, while Roxas looked un-phased.

"And you point is…?" Roxas asked.

"Wait…so you do like her?!" Sora looked at him like he was a museum exhibit. (another bad comparison :P)

"Yes Sora, I like Naminè." Roxas said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You make it sound like it's not a big deal, how do you do that?" Sora asked.

Roxas just shrugged. Then he pointed at the doors, "Well speak of the devil, here they are."

Sora happily ran over to the two girls that just stepped through the doors. Roxas just calmly walked over to the three. Kairi seemed to be inspecting the two's clothes. Sora was wearing dark blue jeans, with a red polo. Roxas was wearing black ripped jeans, with a white button down shirt, accompanied with vintage looking sunglasses.

"That's weird…We all match." Kairi said looking at their group.

"It's as if you dressed us Kairi, "Naminè said with a smile on her face.

Kairi laughed and suggested they got some ice cream before walking around the store. The others agreed and off they went to the ice cream place. They entered the place, and it was PACKED! Luckily, they managed to get them a booth to sit in, Roxas next to Naminè on one side and Sora and Kairi on the other.

"So what do you guys wanted? I can go order it." Roxas said getting up.

"What are you getting Roxas?" Sora asked.

"I dunno, maybe just vanilla, I like plain things." While saying that he eyed Naminè, but she didn't notice. Kairi sure did notice.

"Oh my! That is also Naminè's favorite flavor." Kairi said looking over to Naminè who blushed.

'_Kairi, are you TRYING to tell him I like him?_' Naminè thought. Yes it was true, shy little Naminè had a crush on the cool, calm skater.

"I'll have chocolate!" Sora said cheerfully.

"And I'll have strawberry!" Kairi said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," and with that Roxas went to go order.

"Hey Nami, why don't you see if he need help carrying them back?" Kairi said with a smile on her face.

"Uhm, sure?" Naminè stood up and stood next to Roxas in line.

"Naminè? Why are you here, did you change your order?" Roxas asked.

"I wanted to help you carry the ice cream back :3 "Naminè said with a smile on her face.

"If you say so." Roxas smiled back at her.

After a few minutes of silence waiting in line, Roxas decided to lean onto Naminè as support, which nearly knocked her over. She looked up at him, blushing, with a confused look on her face.

"Just stay still." Roxas whispered in her ear, which just made her blush even more.

So there they were, just waiting in line, with Roxas' head on Naminè's shoulder. He had to admit it was comfortable, considering she didn't mind it. Then they were able to order.

"We'll have two vanillas, one chocolate, and one strawberry." Roxas said quickly.

"Uhm, well…we only seem to have three cups left. We haven't received the new order, so is it okay if we combine the two vanillas?" the cashier said.

Roxas looked to Naminè and saw that she didn't mind. "Yes, that's okay."

They got the order and went back to the booth. Kairi seemed to eye the one cup of vanilla.

"No more cups?" She asked smiling.

"…yes…" Naminè said shyly.

"I see…" Kairi couldn't stop smiling.

"Here ya go." Roxas handed Naminè a spoon, and they began to eat.

It was a bit awkward at first, but then they just got used to eating together. Kairi and Sora seemed to be enjoying themselves too. It was going great for both couples. After eating their ice cream, Kairi dragged Sora to a store, leaving Roxas and Naminè all alone.

"So I guess that means you're with me today." Roxas said watching Kairi run off with Sora.

"I can't believe she just left like that, oh well. What would you like to do?" Naminè asked him.

"Whatever you want to do is good." Roxas, once again, gave her that dreamy smile.

"Hmm, I'm not too sure I want to buy something. Want to just wander around the mall together?" Naminè asked shyly, and blushed at the word _together_.

"Sure, let's go." Roxas grabbed Naminè's hand and they began to walk aimlessly around the mall.

That day seemed like a dream to Naminè. She was ACTUALLY holding hands with Roxas as they were walking around the mall. They talked about very interesting topics: music, Sora, school, hobbies. By the end of the day Naminè knew that Roxas hated the color brown (I know that's random, but I couldn't think of anything :P). He was enjoying himself too, he never got to hang out with only Naminè before, she was truly a different kind of person.

_Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good_

Naminè's eyes widened as she heard the song. A HUGE smile suddenly appeared on her face. She then started to sing along while swinging Roxas' and her entwined hands. __

Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can

Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

And your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good

Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?

Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean

Then she heard Roxas begin to sing along too, and they were singing all the way to the door, where Kairi and Sora were waiting._  
__  
Back to the street, back to the place,  
Back to the room where it all began, hey  
Back to the room where it all began  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon  
{X3}

"You two are adorable :D "Kairi said smiling with Sora's arm around her waist.

"I see something happened to you two, "Naminè smiled at Roxas' comment and laughed.

"I'm going home with Kairi tonight, so you take Nami home Roxas." Sora said grinning like an idiot.

"Yes mom." Roxas grinned back.

On the ride back to Naminè's house, Roxas was being very…happy. He wouldn't stop smiling and wouldn't tell Naminè why he was smiling. Oh, and his right hand was holding Naminè's left, so he was driving with his left hand. Naminè was afraid he might crash because of that, but he said they'd be fine. She couldn't help but wonder why he was still holding his hand. It made her feel happy, but uncomfortable at the same time. But she went on with it. Then they were finally at her house.

Naminè sighed and said "Thanks for today," then left the car, but before she could even walk two feet a pair of arms grabbed her and held her against the car.

"I should be thanking you" Roxas whispered into Naminè's ear. Naminè smiled at him, as he stared at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Naminè asked feeling self-conscious.

"Hah, don't worry. You're perfect." Roxas replied with his head once again on her shoulder. Roxas didn't want Naminè to go in yet, so they were sitting on the lawn.

"I leov oyu" she heard him mumble.

"Wait, what was that?" Naminè asked him as he sat up.

"This."

"Wha- mphf" Naminè's words were cut off by the boy's lips. She didn't complain, but she was just shocked. She gave into the kiss, and gave a quiet moan. Both Roxas and Naminè fell over, leaving Roxas on top of Naminè. She blushed, while he laughed.

"You're too cute, you know that?" He smiled at her, and happiness shone in his eyes.

"So now what…" Naminè asked cutely.

"I'm not sure, it all depends on you." Roxas hugged her as she was sitting on his lap.

"But you already know." She said while blushing.

"Oh I do? What do I know?" Roxas was trying to act innocent.

Naminè sighed and whispered to Roxas a quiet 'I love you'. Roxas smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"That's all I've ever wanted to hear" And with that Roxas and Naminè proceeded to watch the full moon in the sky.

WOW IM TIRED.  
That was amazing actually, I started writing at…6 and now its 8!  
woo woo. I'd appreciate reviews :D :D :D  
I didn't describe much, Im sorry ):  
I would love your feedback, but don't be too harsh :3

Thanks for reading!


End file.
